New Life a sonic the hedgehog fanfiction
by Sonicshadow12
Summary: Things happen to Shadow and Sonic that changes their lives
1. Chapter 1 The Beach

**Hi, I'm Sonicshadow12 and yes this is a Sonadow Fanfic. If you don't like then don't R&R.**

**Shadow: Great, like there aren't anymore Sonadow stories out there...**

**Sonic: Don't act like you don't love me ;)**

**Shadow: Shut...the...fuck...UP!**

**Sonic: O. O'...**

**Ok to the story!**

* * *

It was a sunny day in Mobius, Sonic, Tails, Shadow and Knuckles were going to the beach for a swim (Not sonic though).

"Sonic hurry up!" said the 12 year old kitsune Tails running down the sidewalk.

"I'm hurrying Tails!" responded Sonic walking far behind.

"Sonic, come on or Eggman might find us or worst..." said Knuckles warning Sonic

_"Amy..."_ Sonic thought

"Ok! Ok! I'm hurrying!" said Sonic starting to run.

He ran past Shadow, Tails, and Knuckles.

"...show off..." They all muttered together

They chased after him.

-At the beach-

"uh..." said Sonic as he walked onto the beach.

There was no one at the beach.

"Great! We can get an awesome spot!" said Shadow running to get a spot

The waves were huge and the sun was beating sown on the beach.

"I cant wait to surf!" said Knuckles grabbing his surfboard from Tails. (Yeah, Knuckles surfs)

Knuckles ran into the water with his surfboard and waited for a big wave. Tails and Sonic walked over to Shadow who made a circle out of shells around their spot.

"Whats the circle for?" Tails asked setting the lunch basket down

"Chaos circle, protects whoever is in it. Invented it myself." said Shadow proudly

"Cool Shads!" said Sonic sitting down next to the black hedgehog.

Then there was a huge snap.

"Knuckles!" said Tails running over to the red enchida.

"Oh shit..." said Sonic getting up.

"Great..." growled Shadow

Tails dragged Knuckles over to the others. Knuckles surfboard was snapped in half and Knuckles arm was bent wrong.

"Whats wrong with him?" asked Shadow acting concerned

"He fell off his board and broke his arm" said Tails looking at Knuckles arm

"Put him in the Chaos circle, it will heal him." said Shadow picking up Knuckles

"Good idea Shads!" said Sonic amazed, helping Shadow pick up Knuckles. Sonic put his hand under Knuckles head and he accidently held Shadows hand. Shadow and Sonic instantly pulled away allowing Knuckles head to fall. Sonic and Shadow were both blushing.

"Guys his head!" said Tails alerted

"Oops!" said Sonic lifting up Knuckles head.

-Later at Knuckles and Tails apartment-

Knuckles eyes started opening.

"Guys he's waking up!" said Tails

Shadow and Sonic ran over.

"Uhhhhhh..." said Knuckles sleeply

"Wakey wakey Knucklehead" said Shadow slightly shaking Knuckles.

"Don't...call...me...that...you...bitch..." muttered Knuckles

"Phew, hes all normal!" said Tails laughing slightly

Shadow and Sonic laughed slightly too.

-2 hours later-

"Hey Shads since Tails needs to take care of Knucklehead you can sleepover my house for the night, k?" said Sonic sitting down next to Shadow

"What?! Are you saying that I'm homeless?! I have a house you know!" said Shadow insulted.

"Dude, you haven't gone to your house for four days and do you really want to go into a house that Rouges been in for God know how long?" said Sonic folding his arms.

"Your right...fine...thanks" muttered Shadow.

"I love it when I win" said Sonic getting up

"...bitch..." muttered Shadow lying down on the couch

* * *

**Shadow: Oh, I see where this is going...**

**Sonic: Yeah its pretty obvious...**

**Knuckles: Sonic I thought you liked Amy**

**Sonic&Shadow: HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE?!**

**Knuckles: O. O'**

**Shadow: OUT!**

**Ok guys, thanks for reading chapter 2 coming soon! Maybe today maybe tomarrow who knows!**

**Shadow: You better do Chapter 2 today or ill fucking kill you...**

**Sonic: Shadow watch your words!**

**Shadow: Kiss my ass**

**O. O ok um...R&R bye!**


	2. Chapter 2 The L word

**Hey guys, so Shadow made me make a new chapter on the same day.**

**Shadow: Yeah cause I'm badass**

**Tails: More like dumbass...**

**Sonic: *snickers***

**Shadow: Your lucky your 12 and not 19 cause if you were 19 I would kick your fucking ass all the way to Sonicshadow12's house!**

**Tails: ...uh I'm going to get ready for the story...**

**Shadow: Yeah you better...**

* * *

Shadow and Sonic walked into Sonics living room.

"Welcome" said Sonic sitting down on the light blue couch

"Cool Faker" said Shadow sitting next to Sonic

"So you can sleep in my room, ill sleep on the couch" said Sonic getting up and walking to the kitchen.

"Ok, thanks fak...Sonic..." said Shadow

Sonic stopped in place.

_"He...he called me Sonic not faker" _Sonic thought

Sonic looked at Shadow who was stretched out on the couch, Sonics eyes instantly looked at Shadows chest fur. All fluffy and white. Sonic blushed, he want to touch Shadows chest so badly. Sonic shook his head and zoned back in.

"S-Shadow want anything to drink?" Sonic asked

"Any beer?" Shadow asked

"Pumpkin Head or Blue Moon?" Sonic answered and asked.

"Um Pumpkin Head" answered Shadow

"Ok" said Sonic, he grabbed two Pumpkins Heads and walked over to the couch.

"Here" said Sonic handing Shadow the Pumpkin Head.

"Thanks bluey" said Shadow grabbing the beer.

_"bluey?"_ thought Sonic. Sonic blushed.

"Soooo Shadow do you...like anyone?" Sonic asked

"Theres one person..." Shadow answered blushing harder than Sonic

"W-who?" asked Sonic wanting to know who

"I'm not telling you, _bluey_" said Shadow grinning with a wink.

"But...!" said Sonic shocked. Shadow yawned.

"I'm tired, i'm going to take a shower ok?" Shadow said standing up and stretching

"Ok" said Sonic

Shadow walked away and walked into the bathroom.

-5 mins. later-

Sonic remembered something.

_"Shadow forgot a towel!" _Shadow thought

Sonic stood up and grabbed a towel, he walked over to the bathroom door. It was opened slighty. He opened the door, Sonic instantly dropped the towel and blushed so hard his face has crimson red.

_"Oh my God...!"_ thought Sonic and he felt himself getting hard.

Sonic put the towel on the table and left. Sonic ran and sat on the couch thinking of what he just saw.

-After Shadow got out-

"Hey bluey" said Shadow rubbing some quills with a towel.

"H-hey Shadow!" said Sonic

"Whats wrong?" asked Shadow

"You scared me" said Sonic trying not to look at Shadows manhood

"Oh" said Shadow looking and Sonic's eye. Those deep emerald eyes.

"Shadow can I tell you so-" Sonic was cut off by Shadow kissing him straight on the lips. Shadows tounge was asking for entrance. Sonic granted his request and then they had a short battle for dominace. Then the kiss broke for a breath of air

"Shadow..." moaned Sonic

"Sonic...I love you" Shadow whispered into Sonic's ear

"I love you too" Sonic smiled

* * *

**Sonic: Dang, cliffhanger**

**Shadow: I'm actually enjoying this**

**Sonic: *licks Shadows ear***

**Shadow: *giggles* stop**

**Tails: Thank God i'm not in this chapter**

**Knuckles: Yeah**

**Sonic: OUT!**

**Thanks for reading Chapter 2 of New Life!**

**Shadow&Sonic: And R&R**

**Hey! That's my line!**


	3. Chapter 3 Love Making

**Hey guys, this is Chapter 3. I'm sick today but I'll walk it off.**

**Sonic: Wow, your very committed!**

**Shadow: I wish he wasn't, so I don't have to have sex with you...**

**Sonic: Oh please, stop acting like you don't want to have it with me ;)**

**Shadow: You suck...**

**Sonic: Yeah, I suck you ;)**

**O. O ok, lets get to the story...**

* * *

"I love you more..." Shadow said smiling.

"I love you the most..." Sonic said putting his face into Shadows chest fur. Shadow giggled.

"Take me, take me body and use it as you wish..." said Sonic lying down onto the couch.

"Thanks, I wont waste any second of this" said Shadow unzipping Sonics jeans. Sonic did the same to Shadows jeans, Sonic then pulled down Shadows boxers. There in front of Sonics face was Shadows member.

_"Wow, that thing is huge..."_ Sonic thought. Sonic then put Shadows member into his mouth and started going forwards and backwards.

"Sonic...oh...Sonic..." moaned Shadow. Sonic started going faster. Shadow felt his load building up.

"Sonic...I'm...going to..." moaned Shadow. Then he went in Sonics mouth, he swallowed every single drop not wanting to waste any.

"I'm ready" panted Sonic.

"Great..." panted Shadow. Sonic got on the couch and layed on his back.

"Go slowly first..." said Sonic. Shadow nodded. Shadow put is manhood into Sonic.

"Ahhh..." moaned Sonic. Shadow starting to go faster. Sonic moaned every thrust.

"Son...ic...I want...us to...climax...toget...her..." Shadow moaned.

"Yes...ok..." panted Sonic. Shadow started to go even faster. Sonics moans made Shadow go faster and faster. Then he released his load into Sonic and Sonic came all over Shadows chest.

"ahhh..." said Sonic and Shadow. Shadow fell onto Sonic. Sonics face was in Shadows chest fur.

"Ah...so soft" said Sonic. Sonic and Shadow kissed. They broke the kiss.

"So who do you like?" said Sonic smiling

"Still not telling you bluey" said Shadow with a wink. Sonic pouted.

"Well lets go to sleep" said Shadow getting up.

"Ill sleep with you!" said Sonic getting up quickly.

"Great" said Shadow happily.

* * *

**So? How was the first love making?**

**Shadow: First?! Theres going to be more!?**

**Oh yeah...**

**Sonic: Yay!**

**Shadow: I'm surrounded by pervs...**

**Sonic: Your the one who put your manhood in me...**

**Shadow: Shut it Sonikku...**

**Sonic: :3**

**Well thanks for reading R&R!c**


	4. Chapter 4 They Now Know

**Hey guys, still a little sick but the story must go on.**

**Sonic: mmm hmm**

**Shadow: What's this chapter going to be about?**

**Not telling ;)**

**Sonic: Please?**

**No...**

**Shadow: Please?**

**NO**

* * *

-The next morning-

Shadow woke up with Sonic on his chest. Shadow smiled.

"Hey, bluey wake up..." said Shadow quietly.

"No mom, five more minutes..." said Sonic slightly awake. Shadow laughed slightly.

"Sonic, Shadows here" said Shadow in a girl voice. Sonics eyes instantly opened and he sat up.

"Oh, its you" said Sonic stretching

"Of course its, who else?" Shadow asked. Sonic shrugged.

"Ok, get up its almost time to meet Tails and Knuckles at their apartment" said Shadow getting up and stretching

"Ugh, fine..." grunted Sonic. Shadow smiled.

_"I can't believe what happened last night"_ Shadow thought getting a shirt on, it was Sonics, light blue with the smell of the blue hedgehog. Shadow sniffed the shirt in pleasure.

"Why are you sniffing my shirt?" Sonic asked. Shadow jumped.

"UH...no reason!" said Shadow putting the shirt on.

"Well lets go" said Sonic getting is blue sweat shirt on.

-At Tails and Knuckles Apartment-

"Hey guys!" said Tails opening the door for Sonic and Shadow. The two hedgehogs walked in.

"Hey bud, so how's Knucklehead?" said Sonic sitting on the couch.

"Don't call me THAT!" said Knuckles from his room.

"Getting better..." said Tails shaking his head

"I thought he liked being called Knucklehead..." said Shadow crossing his arms

"Yeah, when we were 12!" said Knuckles walking into the living room.

"So?" said Tails.

"We did lots of stupid stuff when we were twelve" said Sonic.

"Like what?" asked Tails

"We stole stuff from the teacher, we snuck into the girls bathroom, we-" Shadows mouth was covered by Sonic.

"Shadow, we don't want to influents Tails, hes a good kitsune and we shouldn't rot his mind with stuff we did seven years ago" said Sonic uncovering Shadows mouth.

"Geez, sorry bluey" Shadow said, Shadow then covered his mouth noticing what he just called Sonic

"_Bluey_?" asked Tails and Knuckles. Sonic put his hand on his forehead.

"Nice..." Sonic whispered.

"Why did you call him bluey?" Tails asked confused.

"Uh..." said Sonic.

"Um..." said Shadow. Tails finally caught on.

"I know why!" said Tails. Sonic and Shadow stood there waiting.

"You two are dating!" said Tails.

"WHAT!?" said Knuckles choking on nothing. Sonic and Shadow put their heads down in shame.

"Yeah Tails your right..." said Sonic

"Now you guys probably hate us now..." said Shadow

"No!" said Tails and Knuckles

"Really!?" said Sonic surprised.

"Yeah, if you two love each other then that's that. Theres no way to stop you to from loving each other." said Knuckles

"Right, but don't kiss in front of us" said Tails. They all laughed.

"We need to keep this a secret from Amy" said Shadow.

"Yeah, who knows what she might do..." said Sonic. Then Shadow and Sonic kissed.

"Guys!" said Tails and Knuckles blocking their eyes. Sonic and Shadow instantly broke the kiss, and they all laughed.

* * *

**Tails: At least we know now**

**Sonic: Yeah**

**Knuckles: Question, have you two already...?**

**Tails&Sonic&Shadow: KNUCKLES!**

**Knuckles: What?! Not the right time?**

**Tails: Idiot...**

**Sonic: Dumbass...**

**Shadow: Fucking retard...**

**Well that was Chapter 4 of New Life! Thanks for reading and...**

**Tails&Sonic&Shadow&Knuckles: R&R!**

**...hey that's my line...**

**Shadow: Deal with it...**

**:(**


End file.
